The Rinnegan of the Leaf
by TopHatGent
Summary: What if Obito's plan had failed with trying to extract the Kyuubi. What if Naruto's parents never died and were able to raise him as a normal family. Not only that, but Naruto has gained a power able to match that of the Sage of Six Paths. Watch as Naruto rises in the world in order to change the world. NaruTayu only just as I promised.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone and everybody. This is TopHatGent coming at you with yet another Naruto Fanfiction. I was sitting down watching AT and RS when something hit me. What if Naruto's parents never died? I mean what if Tobi's (Obito's) plan messed up even more than what it did and the Kyuubi (Kurama) was never released? **

**This would mean that Naruto would have a normal life. He would also be educated as well. That one small little fact would change the whole ninja world. So let's do something different that doesn't evolve the Shinigami. I'm going to redo everything in the world of Naruto with a crap load of changes. **

**Follow the Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as he goes through the world on a whole new different plain. **

**Song of Inspiration: CaptainSparklez Take Back the Night**

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto **

Kushina looked as her son had awaken early and was consuming his normal amount of breakfast which included a bowl of cereal and toast. She smiled at seeing her son awake with so much energy. "Now sochi, I want you to behave on your last day and no showing off."

Naruto took a bite of his toast nodding his head in agreement. "I understand mom. Sasuke and I are totally going to pass this thing dattebayo."

"I'm sure you two will do just fine. Now hurry and get going before you're late meeting up with Sasuke."

Naruto nodded finishing off his breakfast and getting dressed for the day and running out of the house.

Kushina stood outside of their home watching her son ran away while waving back. Today was the day that their little Naruto would be finishing the process to becoming a full fledge ninja. "He reminds me so much of his father at that age."

Naruto ran down the streets heading towards the academy excited about finishing off the last day of his boring school life. He dressed in a pair of dark smoke gray shorts with an opened red buttoned-up shirt with a white shirt under it showing off his clan's symbol. His shoes matched that of his godfather Ero-sennin.

Naruto had originally wanted to dress in an orange jumpsuit that had caught his attention one day when he went shopping with his mother. Upon asking, she had immediately denied the young boy and told him to pick something else that wouldn't make him an open target.

After that, Naruto continued to follow in his father's footsteps into becoming a ninja. He had begun to learn everything that it took to become a ninja. His father had taught him the concepts of ninjutsu and genjutsu, while his mother taught him how to use proper taijutsu and kenjutsu. After coming home from the academy, his parents would teach him more advanced techniques to have under his arsenal.

Naruto continued to run. Looking ahead he spotted one of his childhood friends. "Hey Sasuke are you ready to finish and become a genin like me?"

The said kunoichi turned around to see his red-haired friend running up to him and stopping right next to him. Sasuke dressed in his usual white shorts with a blue shirt on with his clan's symbol on the back. He had become the Namikaze's friend after over half of his clan had been wiped out for planning a coup d'état.

The Fourth Hokage had gained knowledge that some of the Uchiha clan were planning on overturning the Hokage and taking over the village. The plan had been ruined however by his brother Itachi Uchiha, who had gathered a list of all those involved and handing it over to the Hokage.

It was then that the Hokage had issued the capture for every member on the list, and have executed. It wasn't that the fourth had wanted to kill anyone, but talk of betrayal to the village was punishable by death.

Sasuke and his brother watched as member by member had been carried out of their clan home. Few would spit words at them being traitors to the clan. Even his own parents were taken away that day. Sasuke watched as his father only frowned at the two while being carried to his death.

Sasuke had felt pain from seeing his family and loved ones taken away. So many had been captured that the number left wasn't even enough to consider them a clan with only a few of them being a true Uchiha.

Itachi had tried to comfort him, but Sasuke had blamed him for everything happening and had run away that day. It wasn't until he ran into Naruto that he had been given some form of hope.

_Flashback Several years earlier_

_Sasuke was sitting across from one of the small rivers that ran through the village. He was crying and didn't know what else to do. The village had taken everything from him and he was alone. He didn't know what to do._

_Hearing footsteps come from behind, Sasuke quickly wiped his eyes and turned around. He looked to see a young red hair boy around his age walking up to him smiling. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before getting into a defensive position. _

"_What do you want?"_

_The boy only looked at him before walking and taking a seat next to where Sasuke had originally been sitting. "I just came here to sit and think to myself. You just so happen to be here before me." _

_Sasuke looked down at the boy before sitting down next to him. He didn't understand the boy's attention, but if it didn't bother him, then it was okay. _

_The young boy continued to look out at the water before signing. "You know, I think it's time that the world had a little change."_

_Sasuke looked at the boy. "What do you mean the world needs a little change?"_

_The boy looked back at Sasuke with a smile. "The world is filled with hatred. Everyone doing something to gain power over the other. I just want it to stop."_

_Sasuke looked at the boy with wonder now. For a young kid to have a mentality like this was something truly impressive. "How do you plan on doing that? Maybe I shouldn't be asking that, but asking who are you?" _

_The boy looked at Sasuke before standing up and looking down at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I will become the next Hokage." _

_Sasuke's eyes widen before grabbing the Naruto by his collar. "Don't fuck with me. Your father is the reason why my entire clan is gone now."_

_Naruto only looked at Sasuke before speaking in a calm tone. "Wasn't it your clan that was trying to take over the village in need of power?" _

_Sasuke's eyes widen in thought. His clan were planning a coup, and that was only done by people who wanted power. "So what if my clan were planning to overthrow the village, what right do you have to speak on it." _

"_I have all right's to speak. If your clan hadn't been greedy for power, then they would have been alright." _

_Sasuke slowly began to let Naruto go as the words hit him like a rock. "So what then, how is you becoming a Hokage going to change anything?"_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke before turning back to the water. "Even though my father is Hokage, he only looks at protecting the village. I want to protect not just this village, but all of the villages."_

_Sasuke thought about it for a second stepping next to Naruto as they glanced at the calm water. "So how will you protect every village? We have many enemies out there, and only a few allies." _

"_Communication is key my friend, but sometimes force is necessary as well." Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smile on his face. "I wish to become Hokage, but I'll need someone who has been through this pain to understand my goals." _

_Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second. He could go along with this plan, but could it actually work. "I take it you'll want me to fight for you then?" _

_Naruto quickly shook his head before extending his hand out for a hand shake. "I don't want you to fight for me Sasuke, but to fight belong side me. I am the new container for the Nine Tail Fox. I have seen love and hatred just as you have."_

_Sasuke looked down at Naruto's hand. He let the thought run through his head before taking his hand and shaking it in approval. _

_Naruto smiled at his new friend before turning back to the water. "Together with you Sasuke, there is nothing that we can't do."_

_End Flashback_

After that day, Naruto and Sasuke had become best friends. Naruto would watch Sasuke's back just as Sasuke would his. Within time the two had managed to get strong together with Naruto's parents training him and Itachi training Sasuke.

The two didn't tell their love ones of their plan back then, but if both of them could become stronger then it would be okay. It was later that Naruto had to explain to Sasuke how the sealing of the Nine Tail Fox was a job handed down only to the Uzumaki clan. It only seemed fair to Sasuke that Naruto explain why he was hated and loved at the same time.

The beast was sealed into Naruto after his birth to keep his mother alive and to keep the beast from escaping. The Uzumaki clan would pass it down to the next of kin while the previous container would live the rest of their life protecting the new container.

Sasuke had come to understand what Naruto had meant back then. The two made their way to the academy entering through the doors and making their way to class. Naruto turned to Sasuke before speaking about passing and hopefully not getting stuck with someone who had no abilities of a ninja at all.

Sasuke only agreed as the two enter the class only to be surrounded by women in an instant. Naruto quickly jumped over the group as he made his way to his seat. Over the years, Sasuke had seemed to become popular between the female populations as a 'bad boy'. Naruto only chuckled to himself as he took a seat. He started to lay his head down as he waited to begin his final test to become a ninja.

"Hey Naruto what you been up to?"

Naruto looked up to see one of his friends Shikamaru. The kid had a pineapple haircut and dressed in a simple jacket and pants as he waited for his test too. Naruto could remember how the two had become friends since it happened over a game of shogi.

Naruto's father had been discussing something with Shikamaru's father. As the two adults had begun to discuss something, the boys had begun a game of shogi which took longer than expected. Naruto had been defeated, but that didn't stop him from expressing his idea to someone who was more intelligent than himself.

Shikamaru at first had stated that a goal like that was impossible and troublesome, but after Naruto continued to whine about it he agreed.

Naruto simply smiled at his friend as Shikamaru took a seat behind him. "I'm just waiting to get this test started old friend. Tell me, where is Chogi and Kiba at?"

Shikamaru shrugged before laying his head down as well. "Don't know. Last time I saw them, Chogi was buying some food and Kiba was walking his dog outside."

Naruto chuckled at hearing the daily routine of his other two childhood friends before laying his head down and waiting for the class to begin. He would have been able to drift off to sleep if it wasn't for Sasuke sitting next to him, which resulted in the fan girls surrounding him and making noise as well.

Naruto's eye began to twitch as he looked up to see all the girls slowly beginning to surround the table. He looked towards Sasuke who only had his eyes closed in deep thought as the girls continued to make noise.

Naruto looked at them before smiling to himself and walking over to Sasuke. He looked at the girls as they watched him drape his arms around Sasuke from behind while whispering in his ear. At that scene alone, most of the girls had fainted instantly with only some of the girls holding their nosebleeds.

Naruto chuckled to himself before feeling Sasuke shrug him off. "Doing that never seems to get old to me."

Sasuke frowned with his eye twitching. "That's nice that you were able to silence most of them, but don't use me in your little sick jokes."

Naruto laughed before slapping Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on now pal. Don't try to act like it wasn't funny to you." Naruto continued to laugh before blocking an elbow aimed directly at his face. Naruto quickly jumped onto the desk dodging another punch before back flipping away from a round house kick.

Naruto continued to laugh before hearing someone telling him to cut it out. Naruto and Sasuke both glanced to see a pink and blonde haired girl looking at them with frowns. Naruto instantly frowned at seeing Sasuke's number two followers looking at him.

Jumping down from the desk, Naruto walked over to the two. "Now why pray tell are you two even over here? Shouldn't you two be arguing between each other on who's going to be on this guy's team," said Naruto as he pointed back at Sasuke who smacked him on the back of his head.

Sakura and Ino frowned at Naruto. Naruto only laughed some more before stepping up to Ino and taking her hand in his hand. "Now why don't you stop paying so much attention to Sasuke and leave him to billboard head over there? I'm sure I could be much better company anyway."

Ino blushed at Naruto's words before pulling her hand away and walking away while talking about not wanting to talk anymore. This didn't stop Sakura however who was fuming about the name she was called.

"What do you mean 'billboard head' Naruto? My head is just fine, and Sasuke-kun hasn't complained not one bit."

Naruto turned back to Sasuke with a small chuckle. "Did you hear that Sasuke? You're her Sasuke-kun. You two must have strengthened your relationship huh?"

"Shut the hell up you dobe. Sometimes I wonder why I even hang around you anyway."

"You hang around me because I'm just that awesome. That and you're my right hand man all the way."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before returning to his seat with Naruto following behind just as Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei had walked into the room silencing everyone.

Iruka stood up as he explained to the class that they would be testing everyone in the class to see if they were capable of becoming ninja for the village. Naruto smiled before lowering his head listening to the parts of the test that would be given.

"Alright class, you all will be going through some basic techniques. The first thing we will have you be doing is a henge into someone. Then you will perform theBunshin no Jutsu to show us that you can form a clone."

Naruto smirked ready to pass his test so he could start his life as a full fledge ninja. "Now we will be calling you into the other room to see if you can perform the test. Should you fail, you will have to repeat the academy for another year." Iruka looked around the class before leaving with Mizuki into the other room with calling a classmate into the room.

Naruto leaned back in his chair with a contempt sign on his face. His family had already taught him how to do all the basic jutsus from the academy. This test would be a piece of cake. _"I know that half of the class will pass this test. I'm not too sure about working with some of these fan girls though."_

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sitting on the desk looking around the room. Naruto looked around the room as well to see half of the class with worried expressions on their face. "It would seem that some of the class is worried about passing this test."

"I agree with you on that, but it's not our job to worry about them. If they can't pass this test then they can't be considered a ninja."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a small frown from that. It was true that these were basic techniques, but both boys had been given help from ninja of great legend. "Would we have had a better chance if we didn't have our family to aid us?"

Sasuke frowned before taking a seat and watching as student after student were called. "I think we would have been alright no matter what. We have a set goal, and there is nothing that can stop us."

Naruto nodded as Iruka stepped out of the door calling Sasuke to come. Sasuke looked at Naruto giving a nod before following Iruka into the room with the door closing behind them. Naruto yawned before closing his eyes and dosing off as he waited.

Before long Naruto was called to enter the room. Naruto smiled seeing he was the last to be called and jumped down to the floor walking behind Iruka sensei. "Now Naruto I want you to begin with a simple henge into someone that you know."

Naruto nodded his focusing his chakra and transforming. Iruka and Mizuki stared wide-eyed as Naruto had transformed to look exactly like his father. "How's this do for you Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto transforming back to his original form.

"That is truly an impressive henge you accomplished Naruto. I'm sure your father would be proud." Iruka looked over his charts making a few marks. "Now could you perform the Bushin no Jutsu and we'll be finished here."

Naruto nodded his head and formed a hand sign before stopping. The room seemed to have a different atmosphere. Scanning, Naruto locked eyes on Mizuki who had a small smirk on his face. _"He just casted a genjutsu on the room."_

Naruto quickly formed through some hand signs releasing the genjutsu much to Mizuki's surprise. Naruto smirked at his reaction before switching to a single hand sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Iruka and Mizuki stared as ten copies of the original Naruto now stood in front of the two. Iruka was the first to speak at seeing a regular student perform a B rank jutsu with ease. "Naruto I'm shocked that you could perform that level of jutsu at your age."

"Yeah Iruka sensei, I figured I'd do something a little different since someone had just placed a genjutsu on the room to make me fail."

Iruka stared wide eye before glancing at the other propter in the room. "Mizuki would you happen to know what Naruto is talking about?"

Mizuki looked up with worry at being found out quickly trying to talk himself out of the situation. "I don't know what this kid is talking about Iruka, why would I place a genjutsu on him?"

"He never said you placed the jutsu Mizuki, just that someone had placed it." Iruka started to narrow his eyes at Mizuki for plotting something against the young Namikaze.

Mizuki began to laugh at the two others that stood in the room. "I guess the cat's out of the bag huh? Yeah I had originally planned on having that demon brat over there bring me the fourth's scroll for my lord, but he broke my genjutsu ruining the plan."

"Watch it Mizuki, you're already in a bad situation with trying to make him fail."

Mizuki laughed at Iruka who had taken a step back to stand in front of Naruto. "You truly think I care about what happens to this demon child?"

"Watch it Mizuki. You know that kind of talk is forbidden in this village by the fourth himself."

"So what. Hey Naruto did you know that there is a demon inside of you that is feared by all of the village?"

Iruka quickly stepped in between the two. "Mizuki No!"

"It's because you have the Nine Tail Fox inside of you!" said Mizuki as he began to laugh hysterically at Naruto.

It was Naruto's turn to laugh causing both elder ninja to look at him. "I know that already. My parents informed me of that before I even attended this place."

Mizuki frowned before looking back in fourth between the two before making a break for the window. Naruto quickly went on alert sending his clones to cut him off as Iruka quickly came from behind and delivering an elbow to the back of Mizuki's neck knocking him out.

Naruto chuckled before turning around to leave. "Well I guess I better go inform my father that someone was planning on betraying the village and we captured the dude."

"Hey Naruto wait a minute." Naruto turned to Iruka catching a headband with the leaf's symbol on the front. "You've earned it with not only passing your test, but helping in the capture of a traitor."

Naruto nodded before tying the headband around his neck. "Thanks a lot for passing me Iruka sensei. I will use the lessons you taught me to the fullest extent."

Iruka smiled before tying up Mizuki with some ninja wire and escorting him out of the building. Naruto smiled before leaving himself to go show off his new headband to his mom and dad. "One step down, a couple of more steps to go."

**That's it for this fanfiction's first chapter. Hope you cool peeps enjoy the read and review it please. Next chapter: The test of Meaning, am I really a Genin? **

**Sorry about the bad grammar. Just stay tune people, and this is TopHatGent Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter ready to be posted by your boy TopHatGent. Noticed that the previous chapter's first review was a negative one. Can't complain though, I have to finish this no matter what.**

* * *

Naruto walked down the street whistling to himself. After turning in the traitor Mizuki, his father had congratulated him and promised to teach him a new jutsu. Naruto could remember his excitement being unable to stay contained.

Now Naruto was making his way to the academy to finally see what team he would be on. He was hoping he'd be placed with some of his friends and not anyone useless. Naruto stopped walking with a frown at the thought.

The last thing any ninja wanted was a teammate that couldn't do anything on the field. A ninja that only needed protection while their teammates fought was deemed useless. Naruto shook his head while continuing his walk.

Upon making it to the classroom, the first thing he noticed was all of his friends sitting together chatting amongst themselves. Naruto walked over to his friends taking a seat and listening in on the conversation.

Kiba and Chogi were speaking on being on the same team while Shikamaru and Shino stayed quiet. Naruto glanced over to see Sasuke staring out the window as he waited for Iruka to come assign the class to their teams.

Naruto pulled out a scroll reading as he waited as well. If he was going to become someone great, then it was better to continue his studies instead of doing nothing. "Shikamaru you're smart. What's the probability of you being placed on a team with me?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto shrugging at the question. "To tell you the truth, highly unlikely. The reason is simple. If they are placing us in teams, then the teams will have to be equal with strength, defense, and tactics. With you being the fourth's son, they'll automatically assume you to be smart."

Naruto nodded never looking up from his scroll. "If that's the case, one of us will be gaining either someone with no talent at all or someone who is very annoying in all matters." At that point Iruka walked into the class calling for attention.

"Alright then. I will be calling out the names of each student and who their instructor shall be." Iruka looked around the room to see everyone looking at him taking the info seriously. At that Iruka began to go down the list.

Naruto nodded to most of the pairings that were called out. He chuckled to himself upon hearing Shikamaru being paired with Ino. Shikamaru had instantly replied with the pair being 'troublesome'. _"I hope I'm not that unlucky."_

Naruto continued to listen as one by one, students were assigned to different groups. Naruto began to feel a sweat drop looking around to see who was left. _"Okay it's me and Sasuke left, but if that's the case then only one female is left for our group…oh god."_

At that Iruka had announced the last group. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will form team 7 under Instructor Kakashi Hatake." At that info, Naruto and Sasuke instantly slammed their heads down while Sakura was cheering to herself.

"We're going to fucking die." said Sasuke as he started to rub his head into the desk. Sakura had not stopped talking about being on his team since Iruka had announced it. Sasuke looked over to Naruto who only seemed to bury his head as well.

"Now you will wait here until your sensei comes to pick you up. After that, you will be in their care for now on." Iruka coughed in his hand. "I'm proud to have been able to witness all of you make it to this point. May the rest of your lives come with ease for now on." At that, Iruka bowed and walked out of the classroom.

Naruto smiled at his favorite teacher as sensei after sensei came to grab their genin team. Naruto sat with Sasuke and Sakura as they waited for their sensei. Naruto watched the clock as hour after hour seemed to slowly go by.

"_Leave it to Kakashi sensei to be the only one who would stick to his late routine." _Naruto read his scroll as the time continued to dwindle. Sakura had only managed to find herself next to Sasuke ranting about being a perfect team match.

Naruto looked up with mild interest as Sasuke gave him a pleading look. _"Help me dobe!" _

Naruto continued to watch with a smile on his face as Sasuke continued to listen to the pink haired girl speak. Rolling up his scroll, Naruto looked forward seeing Kakashi finally make his way into the class. "Took you long enough sensei."

Kakashi glanced at the three. "My first impression is that I hate you all. Meet me on the roof for a brief interview." Kakashi quickly shunsining in front of them.

Sakura stared at where Kakashi was standing before rising up and complaining. "What does he mean he hates us? He doesn't even know us yet."

Naruto busted out laughing as he and Sasuke made their way out of the class leaving Sakura to catch up. "Well it seems that what are family says about the Cyclops is true, huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a frown as they walked to the roof. "If what my brother says is true. We may have received one of the greatest ninja in Konoha. Although my brother and your parents have already trained us. He'll only be working with the girl more than us."

Naruto glanced back to see Sakura staring at the back of Sasuke's head. "Well maybe he can do something with her than."

The trio reached the roof looking at Kakashi sitting down reading a orange book. Glancing up, Kakashi put his book up as he smiled. "Well it's good to see that you've made it this far. So let's do a little introduction. Tell what your likes, dislikes, hobbies, are and what you want to be in the future."

"That's not fair sensei. You have to give us an example of how you want it to be done." Sakura spoke quickly with a smirk on her face to see if she could gain some info on the teacher they had received.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl with awe. Sakura had actually tried to do something useful. Maybe they weren't doomed after all.

Kakashi looked at Sakura before glancing up at the sky with thought. "Well I have a few likes and dislikes. I don't really have any hobbies to talk about. My goals for the future don't really concern you, so that's about it."

Everyone deadpanned at the answer. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in laughter as Sasuke's eye could only twitch. Their teacher had managed to avoid all of his own questions being turned back on him.

"Well then I'll be the first one to speak." Naruto rose his arm lazily as he continued. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'll become the next Hokage. My likes are training. My dislikes are annoying people, and my hobbies include gardening and eating varieties of ramen."

Kakashi nodded before looking at Sasuke. "What about you emo kid. What's your background?"

Sasuke twitched at the nickname. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I will be the one to restore the Uchiha Clan to its fullest glory." Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a smirk as the Uchiha continued. "I don't have any likes. I dislike fan girls, and my hobbies include training to restore my clan."

Kakashi nodded towards the statement. "Now all we have left is the pink haired fan girl."

Sakura frowned at the name before speaking with her hands to her chin. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies include," looking at Sasuke the girl squealed. "My likes include," she glanced at Sasuke again squealing. "My goal in life is to marry," Sakura glanced at Sasuke squealing even louder making the other three worry. "My dislikes are people like Naruto."

Naruto blinked at hearing the girl say that she disliked him making him laugh. "I don't really care if you like me or not. Fact is that we've become a team and will have to work together whether you like it or not."

Kakashi nodded his head before standing. "Well before we do anything else. You three will meet me at training ground 7 for a quick test to see if you truly pass. I also would warn you to not eat breakfast for tomorrow. So be there around eight to begin." Kakashi shunshinned away as the other three glanced at each other before going home to get ready.

The next morning wasn't too exciting for Naruto at all. He had managed to stay asleep for too long and had managed to sleep an hour over the meeting time. Naruto quickly rushed to get ready running out of the house with Kushina yelling for him to be careful and remain calm.

When Naruto had managed to get home last night. He had addressed his parents of the test, at which his parents only smiled and informed him to be very careful. The test was supposed to test teamwork, which Naruto wasn't really worried since he and Sasuke would do fine. He wasn't too sure about how Sakura would do though, which worried him the most.

Naruto was now running to the training ground as he saw his sensei only making it there himself. "Hey why are you late as well Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi looked behind him as Naruto caught up and they entered the training ground. "Well a black cat ran across my path, so I decided to take the other way here. Why are you late Naruto?"

Naruto smiled doing a simple shrug. "I got lost on the path of life and had a little trouble getting here myself."

Kakashi nodded his head at Naruto as the two met up with the other two teammates. Naruto stood in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura as Sakura began to complain about both men being late early in the morning.

"Now the test will be for you three to grab these two bells located at my hip." Kakashi showed them his side as the genin nodded. "The bells will indicate who I deem is worthy of passing. The third member without a bell will be sent back to the academy."

The trio's eyes widened at the information before becoming serious. _"I see why my parents warned me about being careful. Only two of us will be able to pass this test and one of us will fail."_ Naruto glanced at Sasuke who nodded that he had been thinking the same thing.

"Now I will be setting a clock for you guys. You have until midday to grab these bells, or you all fail." Kakashi set the timer on one of the taijutsu posts as he walked away in front of the three. "Your time begins now."

At that the trio jumped away finding their own spots to hide. Kakashi nodded his head at their tactics before pulling out his orange book and walking away to wait for them. He'd bait them out before going on the offensive to see what they knew.

The air around them seemed to stop as Kakashi stood in an opening for a while. He glanced up to see Naruto standing in front of him with a smile on his face. "A ninja's first task is to find a hiding spot and work from the shadows. You started like that, but still decided to come forward, which means this will be a taijutsu test."

Naruto nodded his head before walking in a circle around Kakashi. "If this is taijutsu, then I'll grab one of those bells for sure."

Kakashi only laughed as he continued to read his book. "Well then what are you waiting for." Naruto only nodded at the comment as he continued to circle. _"I see now. You're circling me to see if you can hit from a blind spot. Not a bad idea, but it won't work with it being just one on one." _

Naruto circled around Kakashi for a few more times before charging from behind and summoning three clones to take the lead. Kakashi quickly dispelled the clones noticing that Naruto was no longer standing behind him.

Kakashi turned a page while stepping back to dodge the axe kick that had come from above from the redhead boy. Naruto quickly summoned two more clones as all three began to strike. Kakashi continued to block with one had before pulling out a kunai and slashing the two clones as Naruto dodged the slash at him in time.

Naruto quickly followed with a leg swipe kick making Kakashi jump up to dodge. Smiling, Naruto then spun on his one hand lifting him up to balance with the other, and then spinning on both hands with his legs outstretched sending Kakashi sideways who had managed to block the attack in a state of shock.

Naruto quickly flipped upright charging again. Kakashi watched the boy, before shunshinning behind him and forming the tiger symbol. Naruto's eye widen glancing back to see his sensei behind him.

Kakashi was about to strike before his single eye widened at seeing Naruto burst forward with speed leaving after images of himself running in place. Kakashi quickly jumped back as Naruto came forward with a punch.

"I see that you've had some training with taijutsu, but that won't be enough." Kakashi rose from the ground before charging Naruto. Naruto smiled before charging forward exchanging blows with his sensei who was able to block all his attacks while throwing his own.

Sasuke stood in a tree away from the fight in front of him watching. He was waiting for Naruto to make an opening for him to strike, but Kakashi didn't seem to be allowing any. He watched Naruto throw punches and kicks only for Kakashi to block or throw them away.

Sasuke slowly reached into his weapons pouch pulling out some shuriken and kunai as the fight continued. Then out of the blue, Naruto had jumped into Kakashi holding his shoulders and kicking of sending the Jōnin flying back. _"Now."_

Sasuke quickly threw his weapons towards Kakashi hitting his mark. The two waited to see what would happen as Kakashi instantly turned into a block of wood. Sasuke's eyes widen before he and Naruto both took off from the scene.

Naruto ran through the woods joining up with Sasuke who was trying to make pace. "Hey that was a substitution just now wasn't it?"

Sasuke glanced back to see Naruto before nodding at the boy. "He managed to get himself out of there just in time to figure out where I was hiding, but what about Sakura? She should have had some form of ability to aid us back there."

"I don't know anything about the girl except that she's considered a book genius. She might have already known that it was a fake Kakashi and took off. We need to regroup so that we can take a form of action."

Sasuke nodded at the statement. "What do you plan on doing with the bells though? As far as I see it, you and I deserve to be promoted."

"You know I can't leave a fellow ninja behind. Especially if that ninja is on my team. Maybe we can figure something out in the end, but if not then you and Sakura will be advancing and I'll do the extra year."

Sasuke glanced back with shock. Naruto was willing to repeat for the rest of the team's sake. "You and I are supposed to be changing the world together. If you go back, then I will have no choice but to go back as well."

Naruto smirked to himself at hearing his friend. "I thought the Uchiha Clan was supposed to have some form of arrogance. You don't seem like such a bad person after all."

"Don't push it Namikaze. I can change my mind any time I want."

Naruto laughed as the two stopped seeing that they were in the clear. "Well we better go find Sakura now and come up with a plan." At that, the boys both heard a loud feminine scream making them frown. "Looks like Kakashi has just taken out Sakura. Better go check on her and see if she's fine."

Sasuke and Naruto took off back to the trees to go check on their teammate. A few minutes passed by as Kakashi came from the woods with his book out. _"It seems that Sasuke and Naruto have managed to grasp the concept of teamwork. Now to only get Sakura to follow suit."_ Kakashi flicked through a page as he whistled to himself. "I just might like this team after all."

Sakura wasn't sure what had happened to her. When Sasuke had launched his kunai and shuriken at the fake Kakashi, she had immediately taken off to try to keep up with her Sasuke-kun to keep an eye on her.

Halfway through the woods though, she had come upon a roughed up Sasuke. The sight alone had made her shriek and pass out from the site. Kakashi had later come out of the woods shaking his head. He had placed a simple genjutsu on the girl, who should have noticed the signs since she passed all her tests on the subject.

He had planned on tying the girl up, but thought against it upon thinking about the girl screaming. The scream would be loud enough for her team to hear and come to aid the girl. Kakashi looked down at the passed out girl shaking his head. She would definitely need most of the training out of the three.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke just before Naruto and Sasuke appeared to see Sakura laying in the grass. "This is what we get as a teammate. She doesn't have a single scratch on her, and she was defeated." Said Naruto who had started to circle the girl to see if she was alright.

"That means he placed her in a genjutsu that was strong enough to knock her out." Said Sasuke who had posted up on a tree as Naruto sat up against another tree. "Either way, when she awakens we must come up with something."

"I agree. We have to do this as a team, or we won't be able to get anything accomplished. Now what is your knowledge on jutsu's?"

"I am able to do the Clan's standard fire techniques, but Itachi hasn't really taught me much about them. Just the basic taijutsu and weapon handling. He said he didn't want me to get too ahead and become arrogant."

Naruto nodded his head at the information. "Well my parents don't believe in that and have trained me in the knowledge of jutsus and their origin. I've also learned my Clan techniques on both sides and have a strong sense of taijutsu. Genjutsu however is my only flaw. I can't seem to come up with the concept for using, but defusing is easy."

Sasuke stared in awe at Naruto at hearing what his training had consisted of. It made him want to run back home and have his brother train him more, which was probably what he was going to do after this test was over.

Sakura slowly began to stir seeing Sasuke and Naruto stare at her as she sat up. Sakura quickly noticed that Sasuke was just fine and began to wonder what happened to her. "Sasuke I thought Kakashi had beat you already, but you look just fine."

Naruto smacked himself in the face at hearing the so called 'genius' statement. "You mean to tell me that you didn't know that you had been caught in a genjutsu?"

Sakura shook her head with a light laugh. "Sorry, I guess I must have just lost my sense of concentration. I'll do better next time."

"There might not be a next time Sakura. We have to be careful and make sure that we get those bells so we can pass." Sasuke looked down at Sakura who only glanced down at failing to do anything.

Naruto noticed the girl's moral going down and intervened. "That's beside the point. Now why don't we figure out what to do next? Sakura what are your skills as far as being a ninja?"

"I don't really surpass anyone in anything. I can only do the standard stuff that we were taught back at the academy."

Naruto nodded his head at the info. "Okay so Sasuke and I will have to do the most of the combat while you give support from behind. That means Sasuke and I will be charging forward with jutsus and taijutsu. You will be giving weapon fire from behind at his waist, aim for the bells."

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded at the plan as the trio took off towards where they figured Kakashi would be waiting. Naruto took the lead with Sasuke at his left flank and Sakura at the right. The trio was instantly greeted with Kunai coming towards them making them take to the ground.

Naruto nodded towards Sasuke who ran parallel to him. The duo came upon their sensei who had long put his book away to see his students rushing him. Naruto instantly took the lead through punches forward as Sasuke came from behind with a kick.

Kakashi quickly blocked both attacks grabbing Sasuke's kick and flinging him towards Naruto. Naruto sidestepped Sasuke's flying form while extending his arm and grabbing Sasuke in mid-flight. Naruto quickly spun his arm spinning Sasuke on to his feet as he charged forward again.

"_It seems that Kushina and Minato have been training Naruto for a while now. I'll have to see what my former sensei has taught the young boy. Sasuke also shows knowledge that he must have received from his older brother." _Kakashi stepped back only to lean forward to dodge the kunai aimed at his head. _"So Sakura is giving them cover fire. They must have figured out that this is a team event." _

Naruto quickly shot forward two more punches as Sasuke came in with a low kick to the side. Kakashi blocked the punched while hopping over the kick and throwing his own two kicks sending Naruto and Sasuke back. He then quickly jumped back dodging the shuriken that landed where he once stood.

Kakashi looked around trying to spot Sakura, but would lose sight as Naruto and Sasuke continued charge forward. Kakashi continued to defend dodging another kunai aimed at his waist. _"So the plan is to cut the bells off of me. I'll just have to take out the long range and finish off these two." _

Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side as Kakashi stood a few feet away from them. Naruto and Sasuke both got in a defensive stance. Their eyes widen upon seeing Kakashi disappear from sight hearing another scream. "Shit he got Sakura just now." Naruto and Sasuke quickly turned around only to be assaulted with blows from their sensei.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the assault before jumping back and flashing through some hand signs. "**Futon: Daitoppa," **Kakashi watched as Naruto shot a blast of wind towards him making him jump away from the attack. Sasuke smirked at the opportunity and went through his own hand signs, "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." **

Naruto watched as Kakashi was consumed in the fire. "Nice going genius. You managed to incinerate the bells as well." Sasuke shrugged at the statement looking back to see that nothing was there where Kakashi use to be.

Naruto immediately became alarmed looking back and forth. _"He managed to escape that fire ball within just the nick of time. Now if he's not around us or above us, then where?" _Naruto's eyes instantly widen before jumping and pushing Sasuke out the way as a hand came from up from under them.

Naruto quickly went through another set of hand signs, "**Shuriken Kage Bushin Jutsu." **Naruto launched a shuriken at the ground making it multiply as Kakashi came out of the ground. Kakashi looked up to see a bunch of shuriken hit him, only for him to turn into another log of wood.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly huddled together back to back. "That didn't seem to work. How's your chakra looking Sasuke?"

"I'm doing alright for now, how's yours doing?"

Naruto shrugged pulling out a kunai. "I have the most chakra out of anyone here. You won't have to worry about me."

Sasuke nodded hearing a stick break and launching a kunai into the woods. "We have to hurry Naruto. The day is slowly going by and we don't have much time."

Naruto nodded summoning a few clones sending them into the woods. "Let the clones find him, and we'll see what we can do afterward."

Sasuke nodded as the two sat still. A few minutes later passed before Naruto was raising his head. "My clones have been dispelled. It would seem that Kakashi has gone and wiped out all of them without being seen."

"What should we do now?"

Naruto looked up in thought before standing and making his way to Sakura. "Well just regroup and see what we can do later."

Sasuke watched Naruto walk away following him and taking a seat with Naruto and Sakura who was laid upon a tree. "Guess we'll all be going back huh?"

Naruto chuckled to himself nodding his head in agreement. "It's not like we can't get past the academy tests."

"Hn."

Naruto looked around to see Sakura finally stirring and waking up. "Sorry guys, but it looks like I couldn't do anything at all."

Naruto shook his head as he continued to look at the sky. "You did everything to the best of your ability. You didn't run and that's all that matters."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "I'd rather not have to go through that academy again, but I'd like to get this test over with."

The trio could hear the timer going off saying that the test was over. They had failed to pass and would be sent back to the academy. Kakashi quickly appeared in front of them looking down with a frown.

"Well you all tried to take the bells, but not one of you could actually do it. I guess I have no other choice," the trio frowned at hearing what was about to come next, "but to pass you all."

Everyone looked up to see Kakashi smiling under his mask. "The reason for you guys going through this was to make sure that you would process the thought of using teamwork. If you had done like my previous students who only fought for themselves, you'd have been failed and sent back."

The genin smiled at hearing that they had passed. Naruto being the first to jump up with his fist in the air. "That's great Kakashi sensei. When do we get to do our first mission?"

"Tomorrow you three will be starting your first mission." Kakashi smiled as Sasuke and Sakura thanked him and began their journey home.

Naruto looked back with a smile as his new team walk away. Kakashi walked next to Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now let's figure out why little Naruto was holding back the entire time."

Naruto chuckled at being found out that he had been caught. "The two of them need to learn that we are a team now. Wouldn't want to destroy their moral with them knowing that I could gain the bells. They would then try to figure out which one of them would get the other bell from me."

Kakashi nodded before making his way ahead. "Well it would seem that your parents have trained and raised you right Naruto. Looks like my team this year will be quite a handful."

Naruto looked on watching Kakashi leave smiling. Slowly his smile began to fade before turning around and letting wind wrap around him till there was nothing there but the sound of birds chirping for the end of the day.

* * *

**Yeah another chapter for this fanfiction, and then it's on to the next one. Got to keep my peeps entertained while a snow storm is hitting my place. Power is still here, so I can still play league with you guys who might be reading this. **

**PATHEON FOR THE WIN… even if he is down at the moment.**


End file.
